Fandom Smash
by ultimategaems
Summary: A brony civil war, Fandoms as countries, and an unusual hero on his quest to defeat rule 34. Will he succeed?
1. Chapter 1

Some time in the future...

All nation-states collapsed and their governments were replaced with fandom governments. These fandom-states became the center of life. The most powerful was the country of the bronies. They were always respected by the other fandoms and allied with them, then one day an extremist cell of the bronies came into being. They were called cloppers and they supported the cause of rule 34. They framed the brony fandom for their acts and unjustly ruined their reputation thus causing their allies to abandon them. Then the cloppers attacked all the other fandoms and in turn they declared war on the bronies. The bronies knew in order to save their reputation and their country they had to fight a civil war against members of their own fandom. They formed a coalition with the other fandoms. The cloppers formed a coalition with other rule 34 cells from other fandoms. This in turn lead to the country known as the Clopfederacy of Rule 34,lead by the vicious dictator Paheal, and their capital was set up at the city of 4chan. A long and brutal war lay ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

There is a basement. In this basement is a cylindrical-shaped container. The glass has become white with ice due to the freezing temperature in this storage unit. A scientist in a white lab coat, followed by his assistant comes to check on the mysterious experiment. "Is it ready sir?" the lowly assistant asks in a low voice. The scientist went to check on the computer display. "Ugh! I fucking hate Windows 8." he yelled in frustration, as he tried several times to check the readings of the unit. Finally, the readings came up. There was a window that read: "The crossover is ready would you like to wake him?". He clicked yes, smiling in anticipation of the success of his years of research and failed experiments. The standard spinning loading icon of Windows 8 ,always hated by that scientist, began to spin. Both him and his assistant tapped their feet impatiently. He then thought back to his failed experiments. When he first tried to make the crossover, all he got was a blob of stem cells that grew until it almost consumed the lab. He thought that the United Fandoms would cut his funding, but they believed in him. They had full confidence that, if successful, a crossover would truly unite the fandoms against their common enemy. The Autocracy of Rule 34 and their ruler Paheal planned to destroy all fandoms and unite the world under the ideals of rule 34. A ding came from the computer. He then watched in awe as the glass cover opened and revealed a teenage boy, who looked about 15 who was fast asleep. Groggily, he woke up and stared directly at the scientist. "sir," his assistant asked "What do we do now?". He said, "I must implant the cybernetic enhancements immediately while his brain is still fresh and empty. He then placed the boy under anesthesia and picked up his razor sharp scalpel, Which gleamed under the light like a mirror. He made an incision on the skin of his forehead, then he cut away the skin until it was a flap hanging down off the back of his head. He then very precisely cut away the top of his skull and removed it, exposing the brain. He then plucked a small computer chip off the table and set at the top center of the brain and then pushed it down with great delicacy. The chip then began to expand its wires throughout the brain, linking its wires with the minuscule brain cells. The scientist saw that the chip was working correctly and picked up the cranial cap of his patient and placed it back on top the brain, then he smoothed the flap of skin back on to his head as well and bandaged it together like a Christmas present. The scientist stepped back and his assistant the placed the boy back in the tube and closed the door. Freezing him would not be necessary this time, as he would be waking up as soon as his surgical wounds healed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

When the boy woke up he felt a pain on his head from the surgery. The scientist came in and said "Hey there, I'm Doctor Sauce, and before you ask, no, my name has nothing to do with YouTube poop. I was just born having that as my last name." The boy sat up and asked "Where am I? Did I get in an accident?" Dr. Sauce replied "No, You're fine. I just needed to see if the surgery went well. Now listen to me very closely. I'm going to press a button on my computer and you'll start to feel very strange, but don't worry, the things you are about to see are just images. They can't hurt you.". He tapped the screen on his iPad, then the boy fell to the floor suddenly as if he had died. He began to dream of the history of all the fandoms of the world, their struggles, their fan art, and their rise into great countries and empires. He had appreciation for them all and wanted to be a fan of everything, but there was a darkness, a horrible concept known as rule 34. He saw horrid examples of this which he could not unsee. The images increased in their graphic nature and ruined the fando

Chapter 2

When the boy woke up he felt a pain on his head from the surgery. The scientist came in and said "Hey there, I'm Doctor Sauce, and before you ask, no, my name has nothing to do with youtube poop. I was just born having that as my last name." The boy sat up and asked "Where am I? Did I get in an accident?" Dr. Sauce replied "No, You're fine. I just needed to see if the surgery went well. Now listen to me very closely. I'm going to press a button on my computer and you'll start to feel very strange, but don't worry, the things you are about to see are just images. They can't hurt you.". He tapped the screen on his iPad, then the boy fell to the floor suddenly as if he had died. He began to dream of the history of all the fandoms of the world, their struggles, their fanart, and their rise into great countries and empires. He had appreciation for them all and wanted to be a fan of everything, but there was a darkness, a horrible concept known as rule 34. He saw horrid examples of this which he could not unsee. The images increased in their graphic nature and ruined the fandoms he wanted to join. Rule 34 encompassed everything and no matter how much the fandoms resisted their troops fell to the invincible army of the sadistic General Paheal. He then woke up and immediately vomited all over the floor due to the disgusting images he had seen. "What were those pictures!?" he screamed. "Why would anyone draw that?" He said in between sobs that shook his entire body. Dr. Sauce leaned over and he said "I should let you know that you were grown in a lab, and I did it to create the perfect soldier. I needed to design a new weapon to help them defeat the evil forces that created these images." The boy lab grown boy then asked "What do I have to do to be ready to join the fight?"

"You must study the fandoms of the world and gain allies from all the allies so that you can truly unite them and then they will fight against rule 34 as one unit."

"I'll start as soon as possible"

The doctor then took the boy outside of the hospital they were in and took him to his shitty prius. The drive was somewhat gloomy due to the gloomy weather and gray clouds that covered the sky. They arrived at a military base with soldiers everywhere. The doctor proceed past the security checkpoints. Due to the tenseness of the soldiers the boy could tell he was necessary to their fight. But why? He couldn't even fire a gun. They exited the car and he gazed upon a huge grey building with light coming out of every window. He followed Sauce into the building and followed him through the lobby into the elevator. The muzak version of the sparta remix song was playing which caused Sauce to mutter something about outdated memes. The elevator doors opened to an industrial-looking hallway. Then they came to the final doorway and inside was a small room which was somewhat like a mix between a classroom and an office. There was desk cluttered with papers and pencils and also a projector which projected onto the wall opposite. then said "Welcome to your classroom, this is where you will be staying for the next month or so where you will learn about the history of the world and math and science and all the other things you will need to know before you try to act as an inter-fandom diplomat."

The boy then sat and then the started their first lesson as student and teacher.s he wanted to join. Rule 34 encompassed everything and no matter how much the fandoms resisted their troops fell to the invincible army of the sadistic General Paheal. He then woke up and immediately vomited all over the floor due to the disgusting images he had seen. "What were those pictures!?" he screamed. "Why would anyone draw that?" He said in between sobs that shook his entire body. Dr. Sauce leaned over and he said "I should let you know that you were grown in a lab, and I did it to create the perfect soldier. I needed to design a new weapon to help them defeat the evil forces that created these images." The boy lab grown boy then asked "What do I have to do to be ready to join the fight?"

"You must study the fandoms of the world and gain allies from all the allies so that you can truly unite them and then they will fight against rule 34 as one unit."

"I'll start as soon as possible"

The doctor then took the boy outside of the hospital they were in and took him to his shitty Prius. The drive was somewhat gloomy due to the gloomy weather and gray clouds that covered the sky. They arrived at a military base with soldiers everywhere. The doctor proceed past the security checkpoints. Due to the tenseness of the soldiers the boy could tell he was necessary to their fight. But why? He couldn't even fire a gun. They exited the car and he gazed upon a huge grey building with light coming out of every window. He followed Sauce into the building and followed him through the lobby into the elevator. The muzak version of the Sparta remix song was playing which caused Sauce to mutter something about outdated memes. The elevator doors opened to an industrial-looking hallway. Then they came to the final doorway and inside was a small room which was somewhat like a mix between a classroom and an office. There was desk cluttered with papers and pencils and also a projector which projected onto the wall opposite. then said "Welcome to your classroom, this is where you will be staying for the next month or so where you will learn about the history of the world and math and science and all the other things you will need to know before you try to act as an inter-fandom diplomat."

The boy then sat and then the started their first lesson as student and teacher.


End file.
